Second Chances Finale Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow battles Carver while Piper battles guilt for all she did during the Carver fiasco can Aerrow help her forgive herself? AerrowxPiper at the end.


Second Chances Finale Starring Aerrow and Piper

"If that's true then Aerrow's doomed double doomed!" cried Stork.

"I wouldn't be so sure Stork." said a voice and everyone looked through the door to see Aerrow.

"Thank god you're still alive Aerrow." thought Piper with a smile of relieve on her face.

"What how did you- he said it was!" yelled Carver.

"I have to thank Radarr from springing me from prison as for the spider Stork it's actrully a Scarlet Moth Tickle Fang." explained Aerrow.

"The non-poisonous tipe that's disapointing in a glad you're alive kind of way." said Stork.

Then Aerrow turned to Carver.

"Master Cyclonis is going to be really disapointed that your big plan crashed and burned!" he said.

"(Carver laughs) Her?! Cyclonis has nothing to do with this! It's about you and me! It's about PAYBACK!"

Soon Aerrow and Carver were Sky-Duelling!

"I underistimated you when we first meet you caught me off guard I'm not making the same mistake twice!" yelled Carver. "And I have a few new moves of my own!"

"Aerrow's in trouble!" cried Piper in shock.

"Is it me or is the Condor moving?" asked Stork.

Soon Piper and Stork found Radarr piloting the Condor!

"Radarr what are you doing?" asked Piper and Radarr growled.

"Ok you fly." agreed Stork relucantly.

Piper looked out the window.

"Do be careful Aerrow." she said in her head.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Carver were duelling even harder with Carver fighting dirty and Aerrow lost his blades making Carver think he won but Aerrow jumped overboard for Carver to find out they landed on a rock!

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" yelled Carver after he jumped down then he blasted Aerrow!

"ARGH!" screamed Aerrow.

"It wasn't easy you know convincing everyone I was under mind-control with a phony crystal." gloated Carver grabbing Aerrow by the shirt! "I'm disapointed my other attempts to do you in failled but I knew I'd get you eventfully after the big hero always wins!"

Then Aerrow smiled.

"Did you get all of that?" he asked.

"Every frame this is the greatest scoop of my life." said Guy Skyly. "Thanks for the tip Radarr."

Piper smiled at Radarr.

"Thanks Radarr for helping Aerrow." she said in her head.

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" yelled Carver.

"Time to take you home Carver." said Aerrow. "Back to Terra Atmosia Starcade!"

Then Carver tried to attack him but he jumped kicking Carver on the back with both legs!

(Carver growls furiously)

Then Aerrow began to glow leaving Carver shocked and Piper to smile as Aerrow blasted Carver!

"Aerrow: Two! Carver: Zero!" smiled Aerrow then he saw Piper jump down and she hugged him!

"Nice one Aerrow using the same way to beat him twice." she giggled.

Later that night after watching the news about Carver's arrest (I skipped a bit because I can't remember the end of the episode anyway) Piper went to her room.

"I can't believe Carver tricked me into thinking Aerrow was under mind-control!" she yelled. "I will never forgive myself!"

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is go away." she said grumpily.

"Er Pi it's me Aerrow I just want to talk to you briefly but I can't through the door."

"Ok Aerrow." she said and opened the door letting Aerrow in. "Aerrow was a right idiot believing Carver for everything you were fame isn't what a Sky Knight is about!"

"True usually it's me, Finn and Junko that is being silly but this time a lot of us was being silly." said Aerrow. "I was a little silly to not realize Carver would use you lot against me but I forgive you all especially you Piper."

"Thanks Aerrow but I still feel guilty for not being a good friend to you." Piper sighed.

"Yeah well no friendship is prefect Piper but one thing's for sure I enjoy having those hugs with you." said Aerrow making Piper blush.

"It was just out of concern." she said.

"Yeah and also Junko told me that you cried on his shoulder when you thought I died on that ship." noted Aerrow. "I appricate your concern for me."

"Aerrow I wish to say I have feelings for you." admitted Piper. "But I think we should talk about it after the war."

Aerrow smiled and nodded.

"Agreed Piper but one last hug for a little one please." said Aerrow.

"Deal." smiled Piper and they hugged then Piper kissed Aerrow on the check. "A quick thing before carrying on with the war."

"Yeah I look forward to the day you and me can be free from everything evil." smiled Aerrow.

"Me too." smiled Piper.

And they both bidded each other before going to sleep and have another day of fighting evil.

The End


End file.
